Dark Love
by November Ember
Summary: Creatures appeared. Amy is attacked by one of them. What is Shadow hiding other than his feelings for a Rose?     Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(Amy's POV)

Wind swept by me; its smooth touch eased the pain to some extent. It wasn't enough. Not enough for my mind, heart or soul. The dark blanket of night shielded me of one's view, though not that anyone was around. I was currently walking blindly in the middle of the night, going on for about 3 hours. My footsteps not even heard by the sharpest ears, and it seemed all was serene. Keyword: _seemed._ I tried walking, fast and slow, only to attempt to resolve the ongoing battle of my heart and mind. I didn't feel fatigued, or tired for that matter. The only thing that I was tired of was _him_. Yes, the famous hero of the world, the blue blur, whatever you want to call him. I'd rather call him the blue buffoon. Yes, that's the perfect name for him now. Sonic the Hedgehog, you've just earned a new nickname!

I kept on walking and I looked ahead. A street lamp. It was lit, the only one lit on the street. Something was off. The air seemed to tense, and an awkward presence seemed to appear just now. I froze and my eyes scanned everywhere. I concentrated on hearing anything that seemed suspicious. Something rustled behind me. I whipped my head around and a small animal came out. I realized I was holding in my breath and I exhaled deeply. The feeling was gone, but I kept my guard up, just in case. I continued walking, and now I planned going home. I hope I can find the way back, but it seemed impossible. The darkness acted as my eyelids, enveloping my sense of sight in pure obscurity. My heart quickened its pace when my mind finally took its mind off of the former conflict. Now it was set on a different issue. Realization hit me, the street lamp was off. I could have sworn it was on a second ago. This just added to the thick tension in the air, hanging around and choking my conscious.

I definitely have to continue walking, with a quicker pace, since I no longer wanting to participate in the night's mind games. I didn't put my guard down for one second and I felt a drop on my bare shoulder, instantly shuddering in contact with the cold water drop. Water drop? I scrutinized the black sky above my head. My breath was caught in my throat. My heartbeat quickened once again. I could not believe what just passed. I wasn't able to close my eyes, not even for a blink! I was really in trouble. A loud, ear piercing screech cut through the tension like a sharp sword. I gasped. So it was that thing, the thing that dropped water on me. It was drool! I summoned my trusty Piko-Piko Hammer and held it out in front of me in defense. The night's blanket of darkness had decreased the amount of complete lightlessness around me, if only a bit. A gust of wind swept by my left side, then my right! Whatever the creature was, I can assure you, it was fast! Breaking into a sprint, I ran blindly into the night once more.

The creature crashed to my right side and it pierced its sharp, menacing claws into my body. A scream of pain erupted from my throat and I was lifted slightly into the air. I hit the ground rather hard, and I felt warm blood seeping from me. I hissed in pain when I applied pressure to my wound. The creature was hungry; it lusted for blood, and a good kill to satisfy it. I attempted to stand up, using my hammer to steady me. I stood, but slightly titled, due to the gash on my right side. It came back again, attempting to crash into me again, attempting to disable me so it can be satisfied. It went for my left, and I swung my hammer in that direction. I missed. My gash only added to my agony. I couldn't do anything. My hope was gone.

It hit me again, not that I wasn't expecting it not to. My tears warmed my face, and that seemed to attract it more. Never have I ever felt so useless in my life. I struggled to crawl and with it came agonizing pain. I released another cry of pain. The beast landed in front of me. I craned my neck up to see it. It was horrible. It looked as if it was a creation of the devil. It could have even passed for something fictional told in horror books and seen in horror movies. It had large bat-like wings, legs of a minotaur, and the face of a bat. It had large fangs tainted with blood and it had arms with claws the size of a small bird. It looked at me menacingly, apparently amused at my state. I was losing blood and I can feel my life draining away. Memories flooded me, good and bad, and I was sure this was the end.

It let out another screech, deafening my ears for a second and it took me into its evil hands. I dropped my head and I gave in. I no longer had hope. This was definitely the end for me. It was ready to dig its sharp fangs into my neck. One last tear of sadness and of fright fell from my eye. Suddenly it screeched. It let go of me and I dropped to the ground, unable to get up. It screeched again, seemingly in pain. Had someone heard my cries of pain? I tinge of hope sparked in my heart as well in my mind. Something heavy dropped. I looked towards the sound and my eyes widened in utter shock. The beast…was dead! But who could of saved me from my supposed death? I finally fainted out of exhaustion and of blood loss, but not before I was picked up and held in the arms of someone definitely strong and brave.

Pain. Pain and thirst. I was experiencing this at the same time and I felt something soft beneath me. A bed. There was a certain smell in the air. It smelled of latex and of cleanliness. I was in a hospital? Instantly, my eyes shot open and I sat up fast, too fast. I held my sides and I bent over in unbearable pain. "Relax," a soft, smooth, velvety voice insisted, "You've been through enough pain already." I turned my head to the direction the voice was heard and my jaw opened in silent shock. I was confused and happy at the same time.

"What…what are you doing here?" I questioned. I in fact _did_ wonder why he was here. Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, sitting by the hospital bed. "And what am _I_ doing here as well?" He closed his eyes slowly and I knew he was going to have trouble saying what will come out of his lips.

"You were…attacked by a creature. I happened to hear your screams. I was in the middle of a mission, but I knew I had to help you. I knew something else was attacking you and it wasn't the doctor. I came and you were about to die. I killed him with my chaos spears and he vanished, just disappeared," he replied and continued, "I saw you, beaten and frail and picked you up. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. Eight hours later, you woke up."

I tried so hard to swallow everything. Questions circled her head such as: Why did the creature attack me? Was I the first one it attacked? Is there more? And what kind of mission was Shadow on? He didn't explain that part to me. I decided not to ask. I slowly lied down on the bed, being careful not to hurt myself. A silence was present, it wasn't awkward though. Shadow broke it with his smooth voice, "The doctor said you have to be in here for about three days, and then he will release you. I have to leave now; I just was waiting for you to wake up so you wouldn't be confused about this. I'll see you in three day's time. Goodbye Rose, for now." He took out the red Chaos Emerald and summoned his chaos control power. He was gone. I looked to where Shadow once sat. There was a lone red rose and beside it a note. It read:

_A rose for a Rose. Something to keep assured I will be there to protect you._

-_Shadow_

I smiled. It had given my heart hope. Something Sonic crushed. Something that hadn't existed the night before. I had a new hope.

Phew! The longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry, I have lost inspiration in _**Love Happens to Anyone**_! Here's the new fic I just typed up today! It will be a Shadamy soon, but not too soon! Please I would **LOVE** reviews! Don't press the back button yet, please press the review button instead! Tell me how this was!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thanks a lot for the reviews and the alerts! Hope this one is a good one! Thanks again and enjoy!**_

-**N.E.**

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

I lied awake on the soft, warm hospital bed. I've been like that for the past hour. It was about one thirty in the morning and I could not bring myself to enter a well-needed slumber. It was the last day I would be spending here in the hospital, not that I would miss it or anything. My mind had many thoughts swarming in my head like a busy bee hive. I was thinking of Sonic, thinking of Shadow, and of course thinking of that horrible creature that put me in the hospital in the first place. The reason I was thinking of Sonic is also another reason why I'm in here. If I hadn't run in with Sonic, if I hadn't attempted to get him to go out with me, and if _**he**_ hadn't hurt my feelings then I _**wouldn't**_ have been attacked. It was settled then. It was partially _his_ fault I was hurt. I could remember his harsh words, but he didn't think they were harsh. But I did. That was the important part.

I never would have thought that he was that bleak and bitter. He only had done that to me. It happened the same day I was harmed by the horrendous creature, but during the day. I was cheerful and happy I was able to see him and I was on the hunt to find him. I came out from my house on a beautiful day. Bright blue sky, a slight breeze and the scent of roses, that was from my part. I was planning to run after my dearest love in hopes he will take me on a date this month. I swore to myself that this will be the last time I would pressure him to be mine. I walked to my first destination, Tails' house, on hopes that he will be there. He was. A smile lit my face and my eyes sparkled like polished emeralds in the sun. My heart began to flutter like a caged bird. This is the feeling I always get every time I set my eyes on him. The feeling of true love. Or so I thought. Yes this was me and only me. I greeted him. "Hi-ya, Sonic!" I happily exclaimed. I rushed over to give him a tender hug.

"That's a great idea, Tails! Oh, Amy, hi. Well I've got to get going Tails and…Amy. See ya!" Sonic said, a little annoyed that I arrived.

"Oh! Sonic! Wait for me!" I shouted, running after him in the direction I thought he went in. I ran as fast as I could just so I can catch up with him. I really wanted this date! After about 15 minutes of non-stop running, I realized I went in the wrong direction. Catching my breath, I sat down on the floor and waited. I stood up after I caught my breath. A gust of wind hit me. _Sonic!_ I thought. Running towards the gust, I saw Sonic at a hot dog stand. Typical Sonic. He always got hungry after running away from me. That hurt me thinking that. He **runs** from me and only me. I shook my head from those thoughts. I jogged over where he was and I greeted him again. "Hey Sonic! I've got to talk to you!" I said and smiled my best heart-warming smile at him. He swallowed to reply.

"Oh, um, sure thing," He replied, somewhat awkwardly. We walked away from the stand side by side in a thick, awkward air. I had nothing to say, so I told him right away.

"Sonic, will you go on a date with me, let's say, tomorrow?" I asked, with hope evident in my eyes. He looked down to his shoes and I wondered what was so interesting about his shoes.

"Listen," he began, "how do I put this as calm and nicely as possible?" He cleared his throat and I leaned in a bit. "I-I don't like you the way you like me. I believe that us dating is the most ludicrous thing I could ever do! Please Amy leave me alone! I would like to live a nice life, but not with you at my side, understand?" I backed up a few steps.

"Y-you really mean that don't you. After all those dates you stood me up, I just thought that you had missions or you were saving people. But, you, you just wanted to get rid of me! I love you Sonic, but you just think of me as another fan girl, don't you? That's it, isn't it!" I shouted, tears at the brim of my eyes.

"Yes." And like that my tears that I was trying to hold in with all my might were streaming down my face like angry rivers. I didn't dare wipe them away. I just stood there, too dumbfounded to even move and he was looking down. Slowly, I sank to my knees and just sobbed; I sobbed until no more tears came out. All the anger, sadness, confusion, and stupidity dissolved. It all happened so fast, but in reality, I was there on the hard concrete balling my eyes out for hours. He left. He left without saying anything, without seeing if I was going to be alright, without a care. That didn't matter anymore. I picked myself up from the concrete and I noticed my knees were scraped. It was dark out and the moon replaced the sun. I was numb, so I didn't care what hour it was. I just wanted to…walk. And so I did, which led to where I am now.

Lying in the hospital bed, I had no urge to weep. I still felt numb to what happened, but I regained some hope thanks to Shadow. There was a clock on the wall that read _4:00. _Three hours passed and I didn't move an inch. I wanted tomorrow to come. I wanted to see Shadow. It was weird that I did. I just saw him two days ago and the last time I've seen him before that was 3 months ago. I pondered why he disappeared. Maybe it was G.U.N. having him go on and off on difficult tasks and missions. I stopped myself from thinking about Shadow's personal life. My eyes shot open. I remembered he said that he was on a mission when the creature attacked me. "Why was he there? Was it a coincidence? I hope it was." I said to myself.

"Good question." A voice said.

**I'll stop right here! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry this took wayyyyyy too long! Well here's chapter 2! I really hope you understood and enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
